1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a lifting device and, more particularly, to a lifting device for lifting a workpeice.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2005 007 464 U1 discloses a conventional lifting device. This lifting device has two arms forming pincers, each arm comprising a lifting arm and a gripping arm with a gripping element at its free end. Each arm of the pincers is pivotably mounted between the lifting arm and the gripping arm for opening and closing the pincers. Further, the lifting device has a cross member to which the two arms of the pincers are pivotably connected at a distance from one another, and each of the lifting arms has one or more points of application for connecting nonrigid pulling means.
Other lifting devices are known, for example, from DE 39 07 200 C1, JP 09124267 A, and DD 251 721 A1.
In such known lifting devices, it is often problematic to correctly position the lifting devices in relation to the workpiece to be lifted so as to ensure a secure lifting motion. However, particularly in industrial manufacturing, it is a requirement that the lifting devices can grip the workpiece to be lifted and be connected to it quickly and reliably, all at the same time.